The present invention relates to a rearview mirror assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rearview mirror assembly which is suitable for various automobiles.
Referring to FIG. 8, a first conventional rearview mirror device has a rearview mirror 10, a protection pad 30, a connection seat 20 disposed between the rearview mirror 10 and the protection pad 30, a base plate 40 disposed on the protection pad 30, and a plurality of fastener elements 50 fastening the base plate 40, the protection pad 30, and the connection seat 20 together.
Referring to FIG. 9, a second conventional rearview mirror device has a rearview mirror 60, a protection pad 80, and a base seat 70 disposed between the rearview mirror 60 and the protection pad 80.
Since various rearview mirror devices have various sizes of elements and various kinds of elements, the manufacture should prepare many different spare parts to be stored.